blindingly dark
by wirbil
Summary: She had always been such a bright child. She would grow up to be the Noah of Dreams. She would die a mere human but not before she found love with an Excorcist. -RoadxAllen-


**Disclaimer: Roses are blue/Violets are red/I don't own D. Gray-Man/And neither do you.**

**

* * *

**She had always been such a bright child.

She was the only child in the manor. She was eager to please with beautiful eyes and an innocent, winning smile that showed absolute trust and faith in the goodness of life and the world. She was observant and intelligent. The perfect child, some would say, and they expected no less of one of the most highly regarded on man in their small society.

But like every _mortal_ being in _this_ world she grew up.

She became more educated and what her tutor would not teach she observed from her surroundings.

Now, Road Kamelot's smile didn't speak of sunshine and daisies but of darkness and a devilish cleverness.

*~+~*

The first time one of her handmaidens saw her cradling a dead bird in her hands she had believed that her mistress was a kind soul. Gentle and loving toward all creatures, big and small. But what she didn't know that was Road herself had broken that bird's neck and was moving the carcass from side to side so that she could admire the gleam of its feathers. So that she could admire the gleam of fresh blood that stained some of the feathers. But when the blood finally clotted, she left the body of the bird there on the ground. Her live toys didn't last near long enough.

*~+~*

Contrary to her image of being around thirteen, she was actually reborn as a Noah when she was nineteen. Her arranged marriage was the next day but it had been postponed because she wasn't feeling well. When the holy marks appeared on her head the wedding was called off and rescheduled at a later date. When she fell into a coma, like all Noahs did (To re-receive their former histories or memories) they said that she had died and called off the engagement. After her reawakening, the Millennium Earl had appeared and took her away in the middle of the night. To everyone at the manor she was dead anyway, what did it matter if her body was missing?

*~+~*

Her new life started a new beginning. The Earl said that now, all they had to do was wait for the others to awaken as well. She was the first and signified the awakening of many more. She learned the history of the Holy Bible again, but in a different light. At first she was fascinated with the new world, the new history, and the new _her. _But after a few centuries it began to get old. When Tikki Mik came along he definitely spiced things up. But for now her life was fulfilled. She was content with her life.

That was of course, aside from humanities cruelties and the poor quality of her toys.

*~+~*

The first time she saw _him, _was the first time in perhaps eons that she had felt something in her heart scream. Her heart had often cried with laughter and giggled at others' pain but it had never screamed bloody murder like the time she had first seen his white hair and blue eyes. She wanted to crush Allen Walker against a wall and break his skull and at the same time she wanted to crush him against a wall and do something very naughty.

She was absolutely torn between killing him and letting him live to…play with? Road Kamelot not finding the right words to describe anything was epic but she just couldn't. She just couldn't put her finger on what he made her feel.

*~+~*

He tasted of mitarashi and a mint. He tasted human. (Something that she's been craving for a long time and she just didn't know it) He tasted bitter like regret and sorrow and sweet like belonging and strength and she just wanted to gobble him up. But something said that he'd probably give her a stomachache if she did. So she settled for tasting him, next time they met again, very thoroughly.

*~+~*

The loss of her "darkness" as Allen had called it made her break in more than just one-way. The death of most of her family. The Earls betrayal and escape. A split in her heart grew and she fell into a gentle and empty madness. That's how they found her when she had fallen from the sky (After the Earl and escaped from his fate) and that's how she remained for two weeks at the Headquarters of the Black Order. Allen was such an idiot. Couldn't he figure out that all she needed to escape her madness was just a simple doll? A simple ragged doll whom she had spent many centuries with. She had died yellow silk for hair and ivory buttons for eyes. J.J. wore a tattered green dress and despite all the years she still looked gorgeous for a doll made of silk clothe and stuffed with cotton filling. The sight of her beloved J.J (Jane Joanne) brought her back to the world of the sane. J.J. brought her back to Allen.

*~+~*

Road Kamelot was now an official finder. She was a very powerful and extremely deadly finder, and pretty to boot. But she didn't pay attention to the men that almost lined up at her feet. She only had eyes for Allen Walker. He was just too much of a bad boy for her to resist. He wasn't good _all_ the time you know; he had a naughty streak too. Behind all those gentlemanly ways and polite smiles there was someone who tasted as sweet as chocolate cake and she could never get enough of him.

* * *

**My first RoadxAllen. I hope you enjoyed reading it. :3 R&R please!  
**


End file.
